Summer Fun
by NiteQueen
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected visitor at the Dursleys, he's off to spend the summer at the Order's safe house, owned by a friend of snapes? SSOC
1. Default Chapter

Uh yeah first off, OOTP... never happened.... I started to write this story a mad long time ago, it is clichéd and been done about 348.9 million times, but I think everyone should get one shot at it before it becomes old hat. oh and blah blah blah is thoughts

* * *

"Saints Preserve Us," Severus Snape cursed under his breath, scanning the identical houses that lined the cult de sac of Privit Drive as he slowly drew closer.  
  
number 4, number 4, hmmm 1, 3, 5- ... what the?  
  
He glared around in an effort to find the wayward even numbered homes of the street, looking across the paved road, he was graced with the presence of houses, 10,8,6 and of course 4.  
  
Letting out a colorful string of cusses, he made his way towards said house. His mind ran over the scene with Dumbledore, which occurred earlier this morning.  
  
"Severus, may I have a word with you?" "Of course Headmaster,"  
the potions master was in a rather good mood, as far a as his good  
moods go. "I understand that you were going to start your research  
for this summer-" "But," Snape interrupted, he had a bad feeling as  
to where this conversation was leading. "But," the headmaster  
continued, "I think it is quite evident that Mr. Potter-" Snape  
groaned, "-is going to need some extra supervision this summer  
holiday," Dumbledore continued ignoring his protég's protests.  
Severus now positive as to where the conversation was headed stood up.  
"Headmaster, ...Albus, I don't see how this could involve me, get Black  
or Lupin to take the boy-" "Severus, you know exactly what this has to  
do with you." The old mage's eyes twinkled  
  
Damn you Potter! He regarded the door for a quick moment before he gave it a swift knock.  
  
Digging his hands into his pockets, he waited for the door to open. Dumbledore is losing his touch, it usually takes me longer to realize when I am being dooped  
  
As he stood on the porch to the house Severus could hear quite an amount of shuffling going on inside. "Git up there an' keep quite, you're hear me?" came a gruff voice from the other side of the door. Snape cocked his head to the side, well that was, unexpected  
  
The wizard barely had time for the thought to register, when the door swung open, revealing, from Snape's vantage point, the top of a stout man's balding head. "What do you want?" Severus glared down at the squat, marooned faced man. Vernon's gaze traveled up from the stranger's chest, past his hooked nose, to meet the piercing gaze of two cool black eyes.  
  
"I'm here for... _Potter_" he said, making no effort to disguise his distaste. Snape watched the man's eyes widen and saw a flash of fear run thru them.  
  
"We don't want yer kind here," Vernon spat.  
  
"That's a pity now isn't? Where is the boy?" he was growing impatient.  
  
Dursley made to slam the door in the wizard's face, but a large, pale hand, swiftly braced the door.  
  
"Listen, I have many other, far more pressing matters to attend to, my presence is clearly unwanted, and trust me the feeling is reciprocated," Snape lowered his face to be eye level with Vernon's, "so let us make this as painless as possible." Severus' gaze narrowed his large nose only a fracture away from Dursley's.  
  
Vernon's eyes darted back and forth, Snape mused that he looked like a cornered rat... an extremely overgrown rat; he appeared to be weighing his options.

"Boy, get down here, NOW!" the purple faced man bellowed.  
  
The potions master's gaze drifted towards the stairs, where a scrawny looking Harry Potter descended from the second floor. His frame looked even slighter in the superfluous, size of his clothing.  
  
"P-Pr-Professor?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
Sighing Snape regarded the boy Albus could have at least informed him that I was coming "Quit the stuttering Potter you sound more despicable than Quirrle."

* * *

Like is so far.... Oh come on you're slightly intrigued.... How about you hold off your judgment till the next chapter... sound like a plan? Great on to chapter 2!  
Nittie 


	2. OOOOO Canada!

Thanks for reading... as always: Not mine please don't sue.

* * *

It was all Harry could do to remain standing. Here in his Aunt and Uncle's foyer, stood his Potions teacher. He instantly noticed that he was wearing muggle attire, and if that weren't strange enough, he looked normal, or at least his outfit look normal.  
  
Harry was astonished to find that Snape, of all people was able to pull off an authentic muggle outfit; seeing how most wizards ended up creating their own fashion out of a mixture of muggle styles.  
  
He wore a pair of worn-in jeans, a nondescript black t-shirt under a beaten-up over shirt. To top off the ensemble he had on a pair of scuffed up work boots. Was this really his potions teacher? The Boy Who Lived, flat out stared at Snape's hair which was pulled back into a low pony at the base of his neck, he squinted his eyes as the overhead light reflected off the greasy mop. Yeah, this was him.  
  
"Don't just stand there squandering my time Potter, gather your things so we may be on our way."  
  
"Way?"  
  
Now he was becoming agitated, "The Headmaster feels that it would be in your best interest for you to spend the remainder of your summer in a more, "_supervised_" environment. Now Please," his tone was acidic, "gather your belongings." Harry merely nodded and turned up the stairs in a daze.  
  
At some point during the discussion Petunia and Dudley meandered into the foyer to see what the entire ruckus was about.  
  
Snape was now left to fend for himself in the presence of the Dursleys. He nearly had to bite his tongue in two, to reframe from uttering curses at Petunia, who was making snide comments under her breath.  
  
If she says another word so Merlin help me, I will happily go to Azkaban for an unforgivable.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Harry came down the stairs with trunk in tow. "Is this every thing?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What of your owl Potter," Snape asked motioning towards the empty cage.  
  
"She's at Ron's sir."  
  
With that Severus turned to look upon the Dursleys, Petunia especially, "How you are related to Lilly is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Harry's gaze at his astonished Aunt was broken when a heavy hand grasped his shoulder, he let out a yelp, but by the time his brain cataloged what had happened they had already reappeared in the middle of a bog.  
  
After a few moments Harry gathered up all of his Gryfindor Courage to, ask Snape, "Where are we?"  
  
"Madison Heights, Canada" his teacher replied, brushing off invisible dust from his shoulders.  
  
"We're in Canada?" Harry reiterated in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Potter, hurry up will you, I'd like to get this over with."  
  
They arrived in a wooded area, Severus withdrew his wand from his sleeve, and shrunk Harry's baggage, he picked up the now toy sized trunk and tossed it towards Harry.  
  
"This way," Snape instructed.

* * *

Okay that's it for now... I have no clue where to go with this and it's been sitting on my computer for almost ever now so I thought I'd post it see the response I get and mebbe so nice little reviewer will give me some pointers. 


End file.
